


Little boy Danny

by Truedotdaaamn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truedotdaaamn/pseuds/Truedotdaaamn
Summary: Here's a short thing before i go to sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short thing before i go to sleep

Dan walked into Phil's house only to be pushed against a wall. Dan laced his fingers in Phil's shaggy hair and pushed their lips together. Phil pulled Dan's legs up and held onto them as he walked upstairs to his room, and put Dan on the bed. He sat up with a pout, Phil sat next to him and lightly grabbed under his chin.

"stop pouting love." Dan looked down.

"sorry Sir." Phil lifted Dan's face back up, and kissed him.

"no need for sorry, now lets get these panties off." Phil bit his lip and nodded. Phil slowly pulled Dan's panties off his pink thigh-high covered legs, and smirked when he saw how hard Dan was.

"mm somebody's excited." it had been a while since the last time Dan went over to his house, so of course he was horny. Phil flipped Dan's skirt up and put Dan onto his hands and knees, and slowly prodded his tongue into Dan's hole teasing him, Dan whimpered needing more.

"please, more." Dan said grinding back onto Phil's tongue

"more? I don't think I know what you mean, more what?" Phil smirked loving to tease Dan.

"touch me more, please." Dan begged.

"oh I can do that." Phil said as he put his tongue fully in Dan. 

"oh god Phil!" he moaned loudly, as Phil's skilled tongue worked on him. His hands gripped the sheets and fisted them. Phil put a finger in Dan and thrusted it in and out at an amazingly quick pace.

"oh fuck Phil! fuck yes!" he moaned loudly.

"shh the people next door might hear you." Phil thought to himself.

"Daddy, fuck!" Dan moaned loudly as Phil's tongue and two fingers fucked into him. He was on the edge of cumming when Phil just stopped.

"Daddy, i need to cum, please." Dan only called Phil "daddy" when he really wanted to cum, but Phil couldn't let Dan cum yet he hadn't had enough fun yet.

"You can't cum yet baby."

"P-please daddy, please."

"Come suck daddy." Dan nodded, He crawled over to Phil and pulled his boxers down his half hard cock lying on his thighs. Dan slowly took Phil into his mouth, feeling him getting harder by the second.

"Fuck, babyboy. Doing so well." Phil said running his fingers through Dan's hair and pulling him off.

"Daddy." Dan whimpered.

"Open your legs." Phil demanded, Dan obeyed and opened his legs exposing his puckered pink hole. Phil grabbed Dan's hips and pulled him closer. Phil thrusted hard into Dan, fucking him roughly.

"Daddy!" Dan cried out arching his back.

"You feel so good around me baby, so tight." Phil kissed Dan's shoulder then bit down leaving a mark.

"On top, wanna be on top." Dan said quietly.

"Okay babyboy, whatever you want." Phil lied on his back and Dan got on top of him and slowly sunk down on Phil's cock, Phil grabbed Dan's hips.

Dan raked his pink-painted nails down Phil's slightly hairy chest riding him faster, harder. 

"Gonna cum untouched okay?"

"Y-yes daddy, untouched." 

"Such a good boy, such a good slut." Phil tightened his grip on Dan's hips.

"G-gonna cum." Dan sped up moaning loudly shooting all over Phil's stomach and chest.

"Mm fuck, Dan!" Phil moaned cumming inside Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> xx T


End file.
